Heaven's Freeze: A Story with an Icy Touch
by Miyagino 'Mikura' Asakura
Summary: Jack Frost can't remember anything. That crazy red-head keeps saying that he's already "dead" and has to join her army to fight the "Snow Queen" to find out why they were given bad lives. Sure, he eventually figures out himself that the Snow Queen's evil. But why is he drawn to the sadness that seems to be contained in those bright, blue eyes? (Collab with Celestique is Elentiya.)


At first, there was nothing but darkness.

The boy with the snow white hair opens his eyes. He was lying down on the… floor? What was going on? He can't remember why he was there. What happened? Where is he? The boy tries in vain to recall his memories, but none come. He heard nothing but silence. That is, unless you count the howls of the wind. But even then, it was still too quiet. As his mind contemplates on what was happening, a voice breaches the stillness and silence.

"Are ye finally awake?" A girl-probably Scottish-asks. The boy sits up and darts his eyes forward to see a girl with red, rather too frizzy hair. She wore a dark green dress and held a bow and arrow at eye height. She fixed her stance once more, and not turning to meet him, she then said-

"Welcome, to th' Battlefront of th' Brave."

* * *

The boy frowned as the clouds covered the moon. "The what?'" he asked, blinking dumbly.

The unnamed girl sighed. "Th' Battlefront of th' Brave, though ye may not understand cause of th' accent. This might be sudden, but would ye loch to join us?"

"Join what exactly?" he replied.

"Us. Th' Battlefront of th' Brave. Previously know as Afterlife Battlefront. Our name changes often. First it was th' Afterlife Battlefront. But th' name kind of admits you're dead, doesn't it? We've been changing th' name since. Right now we're th' Battlefront of th' Brave. Th' one before was th' I'm-Not-Dead-Yet Battlefront. Now that was a real joke, so we changed it within a day."

"Um, I don't think I'm getting you. Afterlife?"

"Well, yer here, aren't ye? If yer here, it means yer dead." She deadpanned as she fixed her bow and arrow's position. The girl moved it to eyelevel. "This is the world of th' Afterlife. If ye don't act, you'll be removed."

" 'Removed'? By who?"

"By th' Man in Moon, I suppose."

As the white-haired boy observed the girl more, he asked, "Are those real weapons?"

She sighed dramatically and turned to him. "That's th' reaction of everyone who comes 'ere. Be more adaptive. Accept things th' way they are."

"Accept, and then what?"

"Ye fight."

"Against what?"

She put her bow and arrow down, then pointed to the baseball field below them. A girl with platinum-blonde hair was walking there, appearing to be contemplating. Her hair was tied in a tight bun, a small tiara graced her head, and her blue eyes were hazy as she looked around her. Her dress was blueish-green with flower prints on it, her purple cape stretching all the way to the ground, and she wore matching gloves.

"That down there," said the redhead. "Th' enemy here on th' Battlefront. Th' Snow Queen."

_No matter how you look at it, that's an ordinary girl down there, _thought the boy. _What's she talking about? _"Hey, mind if I go over there?" asked the boy.

The redhead stared at him in shock and yelled, "Huh?! What for?! I don't understand ye! How did ye come up with _that_?! You must be a ninny! YOU SHOULD DIE ONCE!" She paused once then smiled. "By th' way, that's a cliche joke in this world where no one can die. So, was it funny?"

"My thoughts on the joke aside... I thought I might have a better conversation with her than a person who points weapons at a girl."

The redhead stood up and crossed her arms. "I'm yer ally. If ye don't want me pointing it, then I won't. Trust me."

A tall boy with brown hair and a goatee carrying a frying pan came from the distance, waving his arms. "Hey Meri! What happened to recruiting the new guy?" he asked. He looked to the white-haired boy. "We're short on people right now. We need to resort to every dirty trick we have-" The redhead face-palmed as the white-haired boy looked confused.

The white-haired boy picked up the staff next to him, stood up and head down the stairs. "I'm going over there," he said casually.

The redhead panicked and said, "I failed to recruit him!"

_I don't understand anything, _thought the white-haired boy. _What's up with them?_

He slowly approached the Snow Queen, who was staring off into the distance. "Ah, good evening," he said politely as she turned. He pointed back to the redhead, who was now far away. "You were being targeted by a girl with a bow and arrow. She was calling you 'Snow Queen' or what not."

"I'm not a snow queen," replied the girl in a calm voice.

"Obviously. Then-"

"I'm the Student Council President."

The white-haired boy face-palmed. "I'm an idiot. Of course that girl was playing tricks on me. Ugh, I don't even know who I am! I guess I'll go to the hospital or something."

As he began to leave, she said quietly, "There are no hospitals."

He turned back. "Huh? Why not?"

"Because no one gets sick. We're all dead."

The clouds retreated from the moon now, and the moon's light illuminated the girl's pretty face. She was emotionless, as if she didn't say something weird. "Oh, I get it," said the boy. "You're in on this, too! You're trying to trick me, aren't you? Is this amnesia of mine your doing also?"

"Amnesia is a common thing here," she replied slowly. "If one dies by accident, they frequently hit their head."

"Then prove it!" yelled the boy. "Prove to me that I won't die since I'm already dead..."

The girl took off one of her gloves and snowflakes began to dance around her fingertips. They slowly joined each other and soon they formed a small bullet. She aimed for his head and he tried to throw it back to her using his staff, which also produced ice. But the force of her ice was too strong, and he fell to the ground, hypothermia beginning to settle in him.

* * *

At once, the same boy woke up, not recognizing where he was. As he looked around, he noticed he was in a room with many beds and bandages. A school bell sounded off in the distance, and he suddenly remembered what happened the night before.

"AH! I'm alive..." he said as he glanced down. He still felt a little chill, but it was nothing compared to when the Snow Queen attacked him. He put his cloak on and stood up from the bed. "Damn it, damn it!" he cursed as he started to run out. "I don't understand what's going on, but I shouldn't be here!"

The door opened, and it revealed a short boy with spiky blonde hair holding a halberd. "So you're the punk who insulted Meri and decided to decline to join our forces. " He pointed the halberd to the white-haired boy's face and glared.

"H-hold it!" said the white-haired boy.

"You wanna die?" asked halberd boy with a sadistic, slightly wacky smile.

"Oh? Oh, that..." The white-haired boy laughed. "Now that you think about it, it is kinda funny. That's the joke in this world where no one dies, right? That's great sense of humor there!"

"Die 100 times!" Halberd boy yelled and began to hit the white-haired boy many times while screaming "Die, die, die, die, die!" At the last strike, he yelled the loudest "DIE!" and began to leave as the white-haired boy fell to the ground, bathed in blood. "Insult Meri again and you'll be back in the air, punk!" The door shut after.

A while later, the white-haired boy sat up and yelled, "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" He paused, realizing what he just said, "Right, like that works as a comeback here... At any rate, what kind of sick joke is that?!" He took in the sight of his blood around him, shocked. "It hurts like hell, yet you can't die? This sucks!"

_"Well, yer here, aren't ye? If yer here, it means yer dead." She deadpanned as she fixed her bow and arrow's position. The girl moved it to eyelevel. "This is the world of the Afterlife. If ye don't act, you'll be removed."_

"That's right!" said the boy. "I can just be removed! Then I can get out of this world!" He began to run out, but stopped himself. "How do I do that, though?"

_The redhead stood up and crossed her arms. "I'm yer ally. If ye don't want me pointing it, then I won't. Trust me."_

"Is there anyone who looks trustworthy out here?" he asked himself as he ran around the school's campus. "That's right! Start by looking for an adult! And where are the adults? Any teachers?" He stopped, as he now stood in front of the principal's office. "Maybe I'll ask the headmaster."

But as he twisted the door knob, a huge hammer came out of the ceiling and knocked him out of the building.

* * *

"Okay," said a familiar voice. "How does this sound? 'You're-The-One-Who's-Gonna-Die Battlefront."

"That sounds like I'll die," replied a girl, the same one with the Scottish accent.

"Of course, we'll be targeting at the Snow Queen," the voice replied. The white-haired boy slowly woke up at this point, wondering once again where he was. He was lying on a couch, and the room was filled with people, students in particular.

"Then look at me," replied the redhead. "Yer-Th'-One-Who's-Gonna-Die Battlefront."

A short guy who appeared to be made of golden sand made a few signs on his head. The Scottish girl sighed. "Anything else? Any other suggestions?"

"How's this?" asked the boy with a goatee. "Flashback Battlefront."

"Yer on th' verge of death!"

A huge guy with a long, white beard, said in a strong Russian accent, "Remove Battlefront?"

"Yer asking to die!"

A girl with brown, curly hair and a white dress with angel wings said in a French accent, "Driven-to-the-Wall Battlefront."

"Death's cornering ye!"

A boy with brown hair and a mechanical leg dressed like a Viking said, "Invincible Force?"

"Ye dropped th' 'Battlefront'."

A kangaroo with a boomerang suggested with an Australian accent, "Suicidal Rangers."

"Must I punch ye?"

"Wright Brothers!" suggested the goatee boy, and at once he received a punch from the redhead.

"Get stuffed!" yelled the redhead. "I _said _it needs to end in 'Battlefront'. That's a must, no questions! We're standing on th' frontline of this war. Who has a better idea?"

The Viking boy motioned to the white-haired boy. "Hey, isn't he awake now?"

"Ah, you are," she said, turning to the white-haired boy with a grin. "That's right; I told him to think of a name too. You've had a lot of time. Let's hear it."

"Hear what?" asked the white-haired boy.

"A new team name that will replace Battlefront of the Brave."

"I-Don't-Care Battlefront," he replied angrily. "I don't care what you guys do! Don't drag me into this! I'm gonna go get removed!"

The sand guy turned to a shade of pink and made a few signs which the white-haired boy didn't understand.

"You wanna be removed?" asked the kangaroo. "Even though you exist here?"

"Yeah, that's right!"

"I already explained that to him," said the redhead.

"So you want to disappear without putting up a fight?" the kangaroo insisted.

"Yeah!"

"So you choose to turn into a water flea without putting up a fight?"

"Yeah! Wait, 'water flea'?"

The sandy boy made signs again.

"How unwise," said a girl, and the white-haired boy turned to see a blonde, Viking girl in the corner, arms crossed.

"And you're not even asking why the choice is limited to aquatic creatures," the kangaroo continued. "For the record, there's no reason."

"Feel free to leave then," said the Viking girl. "You'll be the Snow Queen's pet and go 'rest-in-peace'. Go become a barnacle. Won't that be nice?"

"A barnacle..." the white-haired boy muttered, imagining one.

"Calm down, everyone," said the redhead. "Don't force him out, th' poor thing. We th'... What are we right now?"

"Barnacle Battlefront," goatee boy supplied.

"Right! We, th' Barnacle Battlefront will-" At once, the redhead kicked the goatee boy against the wall. "That's it! We're staying as th' Battlefront of th' Brave!"

"That's a pretty good kick," muttered goatee boy.

The redhead turned to the white-haired boy, grinning. 'While ye stay here in our HQ, yer safe. Ye came knowing that, didn't ye?"

"No, I didn't," he replied. "Besides, the moment I tried to enter I was knocked out. But anyway, about the barnacle thing, you're not joking about not being human right?"

The Russian guy answered, "We're not joking."

"How's that confirmed? Has anyone experienced it?"

"Of course no one has!" said the redhead. "But it's thought possible to reincarnate into something other than human."

"But still... a barnacle?"

"Religion was created by humans," the redhead replied. "But here's the critical part. In the past world, death came indiscriminately and randomly. But in this world, ye can survive as long as ye fight th' Snow Queen. Ye can rebel!"

"What lies beyond that, then? What do you want to accomplish?"

"We want to remove th' Snow Queen. And to seize this world! It's no surprise yer confused. Be more adaptive. Accept things th' way they are."

"So, we fight against the Snow Queen?"

"Aye, together." The redhead stretched out her hand for the white-haired boy, but as he was about to shake it the halberd boy burst in.

"NOT SO FAST, MERI-" he yelled but was knocked out by the same hammer. Everyone ran to the window, muttering, "Idiot!" or "Fell for it himself."

"So that's what I looked like," the white-haired boy muttered.

"To enter, ye need a pass code," said the redhead. "This is th' HQ of th' anti-Snow Queen forces. There are no other places to talk safely."

The white-haired boy stared at her and said, "Give me some time."

"Sure, but not here."

Thinking again, the white-haired boy finally nodded and said, "Fine, I'll join! What's the pass code?"

The redhead smiled and replied, " 'Th' Man in Moon doesn't exist.' " They shook hands. "I'm Merida, leader of th' Battlefront."

She motioned to goatee boy. "He's Flynn Rider. He's a ninny sometimes, but he does what he can to help."

"Hi- Wait! You're not giving me enough credit!" said Flynn.

Merida ignored him. "This is North," she said regarding the Russian guy. "He specializes in making weapons."

"Nice to meet you," said North as they shook hands.

"Th' Viking boy is Hiccup, and th' Viking girl is Astrid," said Merida. "They have th' ability to control dragons."

Hiccup smiled and shook the boy's hand. "Welcome to the Battlefront." Astrid stayed at the corner.

A guy with frizzy, orange hair approached the white-haired boy and smiled widely. "This is Johnny," said Merida. "We don't know his real name, so he insists we call him that." She pointed to the kangaroo with the Australian accent. "That's Bunnymund. And for yer information, he's a bunny. Not a kangaroo." She pointed to the guy made out of golden sand. "And that's Sandy. He rarely talks. Th' guy who just flew out of th' window was Wee Dingwall." Merida pointed to the French girl. "This is Lucille. She's th' leader of th' Diversion Division. Besides us, there are more members in th' school. What's yer name then?"

The white-haired boy struggled, trying to recall his name. All he could remember was a girl's voice calling out to him, "Jack, Jack!" So he told them that that was his name.

"Last name?" asked Merida.

"Can't remember," said Jack.

"Amnesia huh?" Flynn smiled, as if it the word brought back memories. "Don't worry. You'll remember eventually."

"Give him new clothes," said North. "He's wearing what the honor students wear."

Jack looked down at his somewhat torn clothes. He wore a white blouse with light brown pants and a dark brown cloak. But compared to the other students he saw, he was barefoot. He looked up. "Why am I wearing this when all of you are wearing something else?"

"Yer not so different," Merida reassured. "_We_ are different. Instead of the uniform, we wear whatever we want."

Jack looked at the people around him, and realized they were quite different. This group he's joining seemed quite interesting at that.

* * *

The sun was hazy in the distance, the orange sky showing that it was almost the end of the day. Jack, who now wore a blue hoodie, the same light brown pants, and remained barefoot, looked down at the students doing whatever activities in the field where the President had attacked him. He looked to the many buildings and trees that graced the orange skyline, and commented quietly, "This sure is a big school."

Merida nodded, looking as well. "Total student count of over 2000. It's a mammoth boarding school. Just who-"

"Wait, is it okay to be talking like this out here?"

"Well, aye. As long as it's not about th' operations."

Jack glanced at Merida and muttered, "I feel like I've been tricked."

"What?"

"Nothing. Is that canned coffee?"

"Pixar Coffee." She showed it to him. "It's good. Was that yer question?"

"No... What about them?" Jack motioned to the people below them.

"They're doing club activities or heading back to th' dorm. "

"You don't participate?"

"If we did, we'd disappear. If we people do those things as the Snow Queen says, we'd disappear." Merida took a sip of her coffee.

"People? You sound like you're saying those aren't people."

"Aye. They're NPCs. Non-player characters."

"Is this a game?"

"It's only an analogy. I mean they're models that've been here since this world began."

"Are they conscious? Do they give the same answer whenever you talk to them?"

"Try it. But ye loch wouldn't know the difference since ye just arrived here."

"You can converse with them?"

"Poke a lassie up her arse."

"Up the... arse?"

"They'll run away or kick ye."

"Well-made, aren't they... The teachers too?"

"Aye. And NPCs don't age, like us. Any other questions?"

"How violent is the Snow Queen?" Jack recalled what happened the night before. "I was shot as soon as I met her."

"I saw that, but it was all yer fault. If ye ask her to prove ye can't die, she'll hit you at once with her powers. It's the same thing for her if ye ask where the staff lounge is."

"So she obeys the rules of this world."

"She's not good with people."

"Is she conscious?"

"No idea. It's a mystery. She's emotionless, blunt, and talks very little to be an NPC."

"So it's not that easy to get kill-" The pain registered in his mind again. "I mean, done in like that?"

"If someone doesn't act like the normal students, she gives a warning. If ye try to run, she will follow and intercept."

"And if you attack?"

Merida threw a punch at the air. "An eye for an eye! Every time we do, anyway."

"So there are times when you end up like me?"

"Aye. Of course. And don't even try acting like the models. Some have disappeared doing that."

"Understood. One more question then. About the Man in Moon... Does he exist?"

"I believe he does. I've never seen him, though. "

"Have you tried asking the Snow Queen?"

"She won't respond when you ask about this world. And that's where this talk ends!" Merida finished up her coffee.

Jack turned back to the so-called NPCs. To be honest, he never really did agree to join the Battlefront of the Brave. What he truly wanted was to get enough time to recall all his memories. But after he does that... what will he do then?

* * *

Merida shot arrows outside the window of the HQ, hitting the targets each time even thought the sky began to turn into the color of a fresh bruise. After shooting the last arrow and hitting the target, Merida grinned. "Looks like I've still got it." She turned to everyone in the room. "Remember, try to hit the Snow Queen on her legs. It's a good idea to disable her so that she won't chase ye."

"Shoot at a girl?" Jack asked. "Do her wounds heal quickly?"

"Try it out and see it for yer self. That's how we all learned."

"Fine. But how can I do that when I don't even have a weapon?"

"That staff of yours is a weapon, isn't it?" beamed Flynn. "I saw you use it against the Snow Queen. Odd how you two have the same powers, but it wasn't too shabby! Maybe we can use that ability as our trump card or something."

"Well, Flynn's point aside, good answer, Jack." The room darkened after Merida said those words, the only light source being the nearby computers, and she pulled down a white sheet with plans being flashed on it. She slung her bow and arrow to her back. "First off, to get ye acquainted with the things we loch do, I will have ye participate in an operation. Its name is Operation Tornado." Merida fist pumped. "We're going to lift meal tickets from the other students!"

"You'd steal something like that?!" Jack exclaimed. "That's just plain bullying! I'm disappointed in you! Just because you have so many members and weapons!"

"You little..." Wee Dingwall hissed and held his halberd near Jack's chin. "You dare disgrace Meri? Take that back."

"Why?!"

"As members of the Barnacle Extinction Prevention Guard Battlefront," said North, "we would never threaten regular students with numbers or powers!"

"They're going to be extinct?" Hiccup asked, getting off point.

North nodded. "Probably. One day."

"But you said you'd lift them!" Jack reminded.

"Aye. Literally lift them," said Merida. "Jack will be part of the barricade squad that ties up the Snow Queen's movements. The squad will surround the main operation hall, which is the cafeteria. Ye loch will all stay at certain positions, armed and ready. Don't worry Jack. I'll put you somewhere safe and easy. Check in with Sandy or Hiccup for the other details after this. But should any of ye encounter the Snow Queen, don't hesitate to use yer abilities. It'll be a signal for back-up, and ye must head to that place at once."

Merida turned to Lucille. "I'm counting on you today too, Lucille. Break a leg." Lucille nodded.

"The operation commences at 6:30. Operation start!"

As Jack held his staff, he wondered how meal tickets would be lifted peacefully if they would use their abilities like that.

* * *

"Violet Parr here," said a girl with long, dark hair who talk into the walky-talky. "The Light and Sound Team are on standby."

"I think it's about time," Merida replied, watching the students begin to fill the hall. "The fans who've noticed are beginning to gather up."

"Okay, we'll get going then." Lucille smiled. "Let's give them a show they won't forget, Anna. Mavis. Toothiana."

The lights of the cafeteria blacked out, sending an abrupt silence to the students, and at once an all familiar tune began playing.

_[This Will Be The Day (Extended)- RWBY]_

_They see you as small and helpless  
They see you as just a child  
Surprise when they find out  
That a warrior will soon run wild_

NPCs started piling up. Dashing to the cafeteria. Excited to hear the group sing. Shouts reigned throughout the room as slowly the crowd grew in numbers.

"The concert's starting!"

_Prepare for your greatest moments  
Prepare for your finest hour  
The dream that you've always dreamed is  
Suddenly about to flower_

We are lightning  
Straying from the thunder  
Miracles of ancient wonder

This will be the day we've waited for  
This will be the day we open up the door  
I don't wanna hear your absolution  
Hope your ready for a revolution

Welcome to a world of new solutions  
Welcome to a world of bloody evolution  
In time  
Your heart will open minds  
A story will be told  
And victory is in a simple soul

Your world needs a great defender  
Your world's in the way of harm  
You want a romantic life  
A fairytale that's full of charm

Beware that the light is fading  
Beware as the dark returns  
This world's unforgiving  
Even brilliant lights will cease to burn

Legends scatter  
Day and night will sever  
Hope and peace are lost forever

Lucille paused. It was time for the instrumental break. She took deep breaths as Mavis and Toothiana did their guitar solos.

Soon, Anna joined in with her drums. The music turned softer now. Lucille timed them carefully and she started singing once more, in soft echoes.

_We are lightning  
Welcome to a world of new solution_

Then she continued. Her voice louder- clearer as the band changed to a faster and louder beat.

_This will be the day we've waited for  
This will be the day we open up the door  
I don't wanna hear your absolution  
Hope your ready for a revolution  
Welcome to a world of new solutions  
Welcome to a world of bloody evolution  
In time your heart will open minds  
A story will be told  
And victory is in a simple soul_

Once more, another instrumental break. Towards the end of the instrumental break, Lucille sung softly to the microphone. Again.

_This will be the day we've waited for  
We are lightning  
Welcome to the world of new solution_

The band started a louder tone soon after. And Lucille sang much louder than before.

_This will be the day we've waited for  
This will be the day we open up the door  
I don't wanna hear your absolution  
Hope your ready for a revolution  
Welcome to a world of new solutions  
Welcome to a world of bloody evolution  
In time your heart will open minds  
A story will be told  
And victory is in a simple soul_

* * *

Jack listened to Lucille's melodious voice as it began to fill the empty spaces around him, and the clothes uncovered the moon above him, the wind blowing slowly. It was a beautiful evening. But at the end of the bridge, as he turned to look, was the all-too-familiar face of the person he was trying to avoid.

The Snow Queen.

He panicked and pointed his staff at her, frost beginning to form at its ends. Why did she choose to go here of all places? Did this mean he was the weakest link? As she stepped forward, her features were exposed by the moonlight. Her expression remained neutral like the last time, but the haziness in her eyes was replaced with a look of certainty, sadness, and _longing. _He would never know why she looked like that, or why he felt this sense to put his guard down and ask what was wrong, but he pushed those thoughts aside as she walked to him.

Her steps began to quicken. Why wasn't he shooting her yet? What was holding him back? Was it something in those blue eyes of hers? He stepped back, recalling the night before, took a deep breath and shot a shard of ice straight at her stomach. He got her! But her face registered no pain, and he realized his mistake too soon as she took off her gloves and allowed the snow to dance around her fingertips once more.

Jack broke into a run, looking back each time to find the Snow Queen behind him. Why doesn't she stop? He aimed for her legs and tried to shoot once more, but blocked it away with the mere movement of her fingers. Trying and failing, Jack suddenly noticed he wasn't on the ground and was using his staff to fly. He took that to his advantage to get away from the Snow Queen and call the others for help.

Landing on the east side of the cafeteria, he could still see her slowly climbing up the stairs. As if on cue, a halberd was sent flying to the Queen's direction, but she easily threw it off-balance with her magic. Jack turned to find Wee Dingwall right behind him. "Damn," he cursed. "I missed."

"Sorry to keep you waiting," said Flynn as he approached Jack, with Johnny and Sandy right behind him. Sandy made a few signs on his head, and Hiccup came from the side, riding a dragon. "She's not using her full power," said Hiccup. "We need to get her into an open area!"

North stood next to Jack. "We'll fall back while we attack!" he yelled.

"Understood!" Bunnymund yelled from the rooftop.

The Snow Queen stretched her arms forward, palms open, and from her hands an ice shield formed.

Every time they tried to fire, it would come to no avail due to the power in that shield. Curses from the boys were thrown here and there and Astrid flew down from a dragon soon enough. She landed and threw a battle axe to the Queen, but the Queen dodged it using her ice once more. North threw a grenade at her and it exploded, but from the smoke rose an iced shell that kept the Queen far from harm.

"Blisters!" exclaimed Wee Dingwall. "Why aren't they lifting it yet?"

Jack looked up, hearing the sound of wind machines, and saw what looked like golden confetti flying out of the windows. But as he picked one of it up, it read, "Cheese Burger. $1". His gaze stayed on that small ticket as everyone around him began running, and Flynn pat him on the back. "You okay with that? Let's go!"

The white-haired boy ran with them, but he looked back to the Snow Queen, who no longer came after them, the tickets falling around her like snow flakes and her expression full of longing.

* * *

"And here's your burger!" The lunch lady handed it to him. Jack muttered a quick thank you and sat down with the Battlefront, who were all chowing down on what food they were able to get.

"Is it really okay to eat here like this?" He asked Merida, who was eating a cheese cake. "Won't she come after us?"

"All we're doing is eating," she pointed out with a full mouth.

"Is that how it works..." Jack muttered. As he looked to everyone else at the table, it was admirable that Merida could make anything happen with her leadership and power. But it was odd how she was just eating and living so simply. He knew now that the only real enemy here was the Snow Queen. That was why they fought. But did that really justify their actions? He didn't really have to think about it, because there were more pressing matters at hand...

He still can't remember anything.

* * *

_A/N: Started with a random thought and now we're here. This fic is based off the anime Angel Beats! and I think reasons as to why Jack is here in the Afterlife when he is immortal will be explained in due time. Don't forget to review!_


End file.
